This Darkness
by Inu-fan20
Summary: Chloe discovers something about herself that makes her leave all of her dreams behind, even her love for Clark, but can he save her from the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Chloe looked herself in the mirror, she had changed a little, her blonde hair was longer and some curls were hanging loose, her face had only a little make up, unlike before. She'd decided to go for a more natural look, which according to her fiance made her even more gorgeus than before, if it was possible. She just laughed at his remark, but he knew that she appreciated those kinda details.

But today Chloe didn't recognize the girl staring back at her, she was pale and her eyes were red, she'd obviously been crying. It's funny how life plays games with you, this exact same day five months ago she was crying too, but those tears were because she was more happy than she'd been in her entire life.

"_So...what's the occasion?" she asked smiling , the young man smiled back, but she could tell he was nervous, she didn't know why though, he tried to reach her hand across the table but instead knocked down her glass, spilling the wine all over._

_His desperate attempts to stop the bevereage from getting to her were causing people to start looking at them._

"_Clark, don't worry, I got it" she said laughing as she cleaned her hand with her napkin, she wasn't sure where he was going with all of this, but it seemed to her that his plans had taken an unexpected turn, but she still loved him for trying ,they were at the best restaurant in Metropolis, she'd never been there and she supposed neither had him._

_He looked embarassed, and his blue puppy eyes seemed down, a waiter approached and told them that a private room was available, if they wanted to be alone, but something in the way he said it wasn't excatly right, she saw the waiter staring at Clark with disapproval, and he noticed it too, and was starting to feel uncomfortable, they both stood up, but instead of following the waiter like Clark was about to do, she took his hand. _

"_Let's get out of here" Chloe whispered, and led him to exit, she didn't want a fancy dinner in the best restaurant in town, she just wanted to spend a quiet night with him, he seemed disappointed as they walked slowly to the parking lot. She remembered when he'd asked her to be his girlfriend, it was right after her relationship with Jimmy was over,he'd gone to the Daily Planet and kissed her in front of everyone, well, sutilness wasn't his specialty, that'd been a year ago. She noticed he had stopped walking and was looking deadly serious._

"_Chloe..." he started, she was beggining to worry._

"_What's wrong?"she looked up at him, he mumbled something she didn't get to hear and took something out of his pocket._

"_What? I'm sorry, Clark, I didn't catch what you..."_

"_Will you marry me?" he asked without more delay as he showed her a beautiful ring with an sparkling diamond._

_She was speechless, she couldn't believe that she hadn't seen this one coming, all the signs had been there, he'd been acting very weird this week, he'd spent an awful amount of time staring at her hand, as if he was trying to guess what size should the ring be, he also took her for a walk in which they passed several boutiques with wedding gowns on their displayers. She stared at him with her mouth hanging open, she saw his eyes full of hope, flash to concern and then to fear, she better found some words to say before he thought she was rejecting him._

"_I...uhm..." her brain had picked the perfect moment to disconnect form her mouth, but then again she managed to answer "Of course" she said hugging him, all of his worries disappeared instantly and were replaced for a warm fuzzy feeling, both of them were laughing, Chloe had tears in her eyes, he looked down at her and caressed her cheek, then he kissed her softly, and without warning her, he lifted her from the floor._

"_Hey, what are you doing?" she said breaking the kiss with a playful tone, but putting her arms around his neck anymway._

"_What do you think I'm doing?I'm carrying my future wife to her future home" she laughed cheerfully as he took her back to the Kent farm in less than fifteen minutes, once they were in his room, he put her down on his bed delicately. In all this time, they'd never had sex, but tonight was special, she stood from the bed and put her hands on his chest, feeling his heart beat getting faster._

"_Chloe, I don't wanna force you to do something you don't want to. I can wait." Her lips curved into a smile as she looked at him, he would never change, but that's why she loved him._

"_I know you can, but I don't think I can wait any longer." she told him as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. _

She was now sitting in the same bed, waiting for him, she had already disguised her tears with some make up, she knew this was the right thing, but it probably was the hardest too.

Her eyes were tired, she closed them and lied down, wishing somebody could save her from what she was about to do, wishing somebosy could save her from this darkness.

Her breathing became shallow and sobs escaped from her throat, she could feel tears threating troll down her cheeks once again, when she heard footsteps, she tried to compose herself and prayed to have enough strength.

Clark Kent appeared in the room, he looked almost like a dream, with only the moonlight illuminating the dark room, she left the bed and walked up to him, trying to smile, but his worried face stopped her from doing so.

"What's the matter?" he said almost whispering, concern was now written all over his face, he took her face in both of his hands to encourage her to talk. She wasn't able to do it, no when he was looking at her like this, no when he was seeing through her, into the deepest corners of her soul. She couldn't hold his stare anny longer, so she turned her head to the side and tried to memorize the feeling that he caused everytime he touched her, this could be the last time.

"Clark...I want to break up" his hands fell from her face, she could understand his confusion, no words came out of his mouth for five minutes,when she turned to leave, he caught her arm.

"What...? Chloe, why? What's wrong?" she could hear his voice fill with desperation, she tried to escape form his grip, but instead it got tighter, he was starting to hurt her arm.

"Clark, let go of me" she couldn't have a breakdown, not right now, a soft moan of pain made him realize what he was doing, a mix of rage and sadness took over him, but he released her.

She ran away from him as soon as her arm was free, forgetting he could catch her if he wanted, but he didn't, she knew he was still in shock, she would be if he did this to her, she'd be devastated, who was she kidding? She _was_ devastated, she gave up the love of her life, just to spare him from a greater pain.

* * *

This fic was inspired by the song "Storm (This Darkness)" by Lifehouse, if you want to know why is Chloe acting this way and read some more review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Thanks for all the reviews, I don't know if you'll like this chapter but I still posted to continue the story, it's a little sad actually, there are some lyrics from "I will follow you into the dark" by Death Cab for Cutie and a flashback in italics, so be careful, I used the song to inspire me. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 2**

**Into the Dark**

It was only a week after Chloe broke off the engagement, but the pain still remained, she had not seen Clark since then and she didn't wan to, Chloe was sure that if she listened to his voice or saw his face so soon, she wouldn't be strong enough to carry on. The cool breeze entering through the car window played softly with her golden hair, soothing her, the day was perfect, shining sun, no clouds in the sky and a clear road, she'd make it to Smallville sooner than she thought.

On the passenger's seat, she had a box with all of her stuff she kept at work, some infinished projects, family and friends pictures, office material and a copy of the Daily Planet, where she wrote her last report, she didn't think this day would come, not even in her dreams, or in this case, a nightmare.

_Anxiety was running through her entire body as she sat on the doctor's office, she just wanted to confirm her doubts, if there was some left, she'd taken a home test, which had given a possitive result.She was pregnant, all the signs were there. She still hadn't told Clark, but she knew no matter what, he would make an amazing father.Sometimes she would stay up at night and try to think what their child would look like, would he have dark hair like his father? Or maybe blond, like hers? Would it be a girl or a boy?_

_She smiled at this thought, it was not important how he or she would look like, for her a baby Clark had given her would always be perfect in all ways._

_She heard the door open, and she turned her face to see the doctor. She noticed something was troubling him,, he seemed worried, nothing to do with her baby she hoped.He took a seat across her and put her lab results on the desk, then he looked at her with concern._

"_Is everything ok, doctor?" she asked starting to fear for her child's life "Is there somthing wrong with my baby?"her voice cracked a little at the end._

_The older man gave her a simpathetic look, but it seemed to be hiding something completely different. Pity._

"_Miss Sullivan, you're not pregnant" by now, pity was written all over the doctor's face, Chloe had her mouth open, her eyes were lost in confusion._

"_But I took a test, the ones they sell on drugstores" _

"_Of course, it's the usual thing to do on this cases, but they're not always a hundred percent accurate"she felt a sudden desire to cry, but she didn't know why, nobody had died, she wanted to cry about someone who never even existed. _

"_But I...I had all the symptons..I..." _

"_Miss Sullivan, you're blood tests did reveal something else." the doctor's face became serious. "You have cancer, ovarian cancer to be more specific." _

_Chloe felt a huge weight on her shoulders, the air couldn't get to her lungs, her eyes ere filling with tears._

"_What? What are you talking about?"_

"_This type of cancer is usually confused with pregnancy, the symptoms are similar. It's very rare to see this disease on young women, but it's not impossible."_

"_But there is a treatment, right?" she was making an effort not to cry, but the overwhelming news didn't allowed her. _

"_I'm sorry, but you've come too late, Ms. Sullivan, but according to these you have only one more year."

* * *

_

Clark sat in his bed, reading the paper in his hand again, the reason why Chloe left him. She was dying. He'd done everything in his power to know why she was gone, but now he wished he didn't, Chloe's tests had some wet spots, where Clark's tears had fallen.

He looked at the sunset, remembering all of the ones he'd spent with her, soon darkness would come.

_Love of mine,_

_Someday you will die,_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark

* * *

_

Chloe opened the door as she carried the box with all of her work things, she felt weakness was about to take over her, she closed the door and slowly put down the box, as she sat on the floor, leaning her back against the door, she closed her eyes. She was alone, some tears were rolling down her cheeks, she was trying to control them, but it was effortless, a loud sob escaped her lips, but her chest was filled with them, she put her head between her knees, wishing it would all be over soon.

_If heaven and hell decide,_

_That they both are satisfied,_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs._

She felt a couple of strong arms around her, holding her tightly. She didn't know to open her eyes, she knew who it was, it was always him, it would always be only him.

_If there's no one beside you,_

_When your soul embarks,_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

He lifted her as she put her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest.She looked so fragile, he held her close and slightly kissed her forehead, carrying her to her bedroom.

_I will follow you into the dark._


End file.
